The Gang, Together Not Forever?
by charmed4life43
Summary: Fi and Clu are engaged, Jack and Annie have a secret, and who knows what is with Molly and Carey. F/Clu, A/J, M/Ca. Crazy!!!
1. SUMMARY! DONT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO ...

ATTENTION! IF YOU WANT TO BE SURPRISED BY THIS STORY, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THE SUMMARY OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS OVER THE WHOLE STORY THAT IS BELOW! JUST GO ON! NEXT CHAPTER! BYE-BYE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ok, here is a good summary, a long one: Everyone is grown up. Fi and Clu have decided to get married. Wedding plans are in effect and Fi is moving in with him. Annie and Jack are dating and are also intimately involved with one another. Molly and Carey have a romantic relationship, which does not make Fiona happy. She bans Molly from the wedding, and Carey along with her. A week before the wedding, Annie finds she is pregnant. Jack is the father and shortly after (2 weeks) Fi's wedding, Annie and Jack get hitched. Molly ends up coming to both weddings and Carey does to, but all scars are not healed. 1 and a half years pass and Fi is pregnant. The scary thing is, Molly is too. With menopause 2 years away, she doesn't know what to do. Carey and Annie are against abortion, and Carey wants to be a dad. Yet, Molly decides to get her pregnancy terminated. Carey becomes angry and has relations with Annie, Jack's wife. She later finds she is yet again, pregnant. Except, it is Carey's baby. Annie has to decide between Jack and Carey, Molly has to decide whether to beg Carey back, and Fi has to decide to forgive her mother. Don't worry, happy-happy, joy-joy ending. 


	2. Commencement

"Jack. I don't know." Annie Thelen hung her head. Jack Phillips gently raised her head with his first finger under her chin. He gave a small smile. "I would love to have you come with me. Plus, it's only a small date. Even if it doesn't work out, we can still be friends. "I just never really thought." her voice trailed off. Remembering being stuck in detention with Jack (A/N: Episode Detention? You know, with the watches.) made her feel more confident. "Sure, I guess." Her blonde hair shook as she smiled at Jack. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks Annie, I promise you won't regret it." He gave a deep sigh and stumbled backwards. Even at 28, Jack was still nervous when asking girls out. Especially Annie. She was so beautiful, so wonderful. She was 3 years younger than him, but it was fine with him. So was Fiona, and she was marrying Cluett Bell in a few months. He was 29, 4 years older than Fi. "Hey." Annie said as she stepped into Fi's apartment. Fiona was sitting on the floor, packing her things. "Hi Annie." Fi rose to her feet, dusted her hands on her shorts and gave Annie a quick hug. "Thanks so much for helping. With all the wedding plans, I completely forgot about packing until now." "No biggie. Anyway where do we start?" Just then, Clu sauntered in. "Fi, baby? Can I talk to you for a sec? About the wedding?" Fi sighed. Everything they did for the wedding would backfire in some way or another. "Do you want a DJ or a band at the reception?" Fi let out a large gasp, and then gave a reassuring smile. "DJ, defiantly DJ." Clu nodded and headed out the door. "He is so cute!" Annie tittered. They began packing things, labeling boxes and wrapping delicate items in bubble wrap.  
  
Carey Bell was at rehearsal for MP's next concert (A/N: I changed it to MP because of the Pen Pal episode and Molly Phillips isn't catchy enough. So sue me.) "BREAK!" Molly called as she fell into a large cushioned couch. Carey suddenly got an idea. He sat on the sofa and massaged Molly's tense shoulders. The rest of the band had gone elsewhere and they were all alone. "Thanks Carey, I needed that." She looked up at him and grinned. He slid down and sat next to her. Ever so slowly his had slid into hers and rested on her thigh. "Carey." Molly started but couldn't finish because he leaned in and kissed her. After a moment, they broke. Carey licked his lips, tasting Molly on them. He cradled her head in his hands and brought her closer. He kissed her again, holding the kiss longer this time. "Carey." she started yet again. She raised her eyebrow at the 30-year-old man. She tenderly pushed him over and rose next to him. She lied down next to him and they continued to kiss, more passionately. 'What am I thinking? I am 21 years older than him! I have known him since he was born!' Carey stroked Molly's back and kissed her harder, pulling her closer. Then she knew why she was doing it. "Hold it!" She was panting. "I'll go call off the rest of rehearsal." She gave him a smile, a not so innocent smile. 


	3. Love Between Two, Ends Love Between Two ...

DISCLAIMER: I know, I know. Me no own.  
  
"Oh my god," he whispered to himself after Molly had left. He sat up than fell back again. His thoughts raced. 'What am I doing? Molly is Molly. what's happening? What if.' But all the "what ifs" drown from his mind as Molly came and curled up beside him, resting on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. "You know," Carey started. Molly questionably looked up at him. "You may think you're "over the hill", but babe, you still got it!" She laughed, and pulled herself up into Carey's lap. "And for someone so young, you're doing pretty well." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He started to lift her and carry her to her bedroom. "Well," Carey stopped walking. "If you must!" And with a flick of her hand they were off again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fi and Clu were sitting on her old, dusty sofa. "Clu?" Fi barely spoke. "When did you first begin to like me?" Clu descended down and eventually positioned his head in her lap. She played with his sandy blonde hair. "I believe it was the day you got lost on that trail. I was so worried about you, I realized I liked you." Fi sat quietly, think of the time she had met Bigfoot. Suddenly she remembered that she and her mom were going shopping for a mother-of-the-bride dress. "Sorry sugar, but I gotta go meet my mom." She leaned in for a tiny peck and stood up. Clu begged for another kiss, so she gave him one. He secretly grabbed her belt loops, and when she tried to exit, she fell into his lap. "I really got to go. I love you though." She gave him one of her stunning smiles, and abruptly exited.  
  
She knocked on MP's front door. "Hello?" She pounded on the door, which to her surprise, she found, was open. She thought nothing of it and walked in. "Mom?" she looked around. Everything seemed to be in order. She walked through more rooms. "Mom?" she tried again. A groan came from the bedroom. Think of the worst, she sprinted up the stairs. She grasped the doorknob, afraid to open the door. Inhaling she pushed open the door. She almost screamed at what she saw. 


	4. Fiona 'Falls Apart'

DISCLAIMER: I forgot one in chapter 2, but oh well, 'cuz (despite my attempts) I STILL do not own So Weird.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! CAREY BELL, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED!" Carey woke up with a start. He rubbed his eyes and peered at the person standing in Molly's doorway. Molly followed him upward, holding the comforter over herself. She yawned, indicating that she had been awake very late the previous night. "You," she said, turning to face her mother, "were supposed to get a dress fitted with me this morning. Well, we will miss our appointment, because you aren't ready, and look like crap. You know what actually? You two can forget the wedding in all. Irene can walk me down the aisle, and I'm sure Clu can find another groomsman." After this, she stormed out of the room, leaving the two lovers dumbstruck. Molly's forehead fell into the nape of Carey's neck as she sighed loudly. Meanwhile, Fiona almost fell down the stairs as she ran to the outdoors. The sight of her mother and brother-in-law was just too much. Tears formed in the corners of her chocolate brown eyes as she threw her car door open and got in the driver's seat. Her head smacked into the cold steering wheel, which gave no comfort. She sat there for sometime, balling her eyes out as she thought of what happened. She finally gained enough strength to start her car and get on her way to Clu's house. Her Sugar Ray cd, 14:59, was in the player of her car, playing "Falls Apart".  
  
She falls apart  
  
By herself  
  
no one there to talk or understand  
  
feels the same  
  
dries her eyes  
  
finds herself, opens a door and sighs  
  
people see right through you  
  
everyone knew you well  
  
falls apart  
  
might as well  
  
Day is long and nothin' is wasted  
  
Run away, Run away  
  
hold you tomorrow but your goin' away  
  
Run away, run away  
  
hold you tomorrow but you're leavin' today  
  
You walk alone  
  
By yourself  
  
There's the sound, nothin' is changin'  
  
They've gone away  
  
Left you there  
  
Emptiness in nothin' you can't share  
  
All those words that hurt you  
  
More than you would let it show  
  
Comes apart  
  
By yourself  
  
Always well but nothing is wasted  
  
Run away, run away  
  
hold on to you but you're goin' away  
  
Run away, run away  
  
Hold you tomorrow but your leavin' today  
  
Sometimes I feel aroused so I cannot be down  
  
all the time I've been on my owm  
  
any sound of being here  
  
time to wastearound a friend  
  
I know where to runaway.  
  
no where to run away yeah!  
  
She falls aprt, no one there  
  
hold her hand and seems to disappear  
  
falls apart  
  
might as well  
  
Day is long and nothin' is wasted  
  
Run away, run away  
  
Hold on to you but your goin' away  
  
run away, run away  
  
Hold you tomorrow but you're leavin' today 


End file.
